


猫に小判

by baboo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, It starts before Overwatch has recalled, M/M, So basically you get to see both sides of Genji, Starts out good that gets bad, Young/Playboy Genji and Cyborg Genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baboo/pseuds/baboo
Summary: A coin to a cat : Don't give to someone who can not appreciate your giftLove, a four lettered word which the youngest Genji believed was all bluff and just a waste to his time. Did it actually exist or was his heart just not built for such a strong emotion?
|This contains a non-binary reader; meaning I will try to keep it as androgynous as possible.|





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start of my works!  
> Chapters will get longer-high school has just been tough lately!!

Cherry blossoms twisted and tumbled onto the crisp, ancient wooden panels of the Shimada household on a sweet Tuesday morning just before the sun began to rise. It was your duty today to brush the petals off so none of the Shimada’s would dirty their shoes with feeble flower petals. Giving one last sweep of the broom that you held with both hands, you finished for the day and went back in to put the aged wooden broom away. Just as you began to go out, you heard the sugary sweet, enticing voice of the youngest member of the Shimada Clan speak in the night, “Maybe we can meet again? I’d love to taste you on my lips once more.”  
Your cheeks burned a bright red in jealousy as you heard the fling giggled and spoke lowly, “Maybe this can be something more.”  
Oh, how you heard that many times before, but how that voice never returned a night again. You’re guessing the same line would come again from the childish Shimada.  
“Of course, meet me again at that hotel and I’ll give you a sweet surprise.” And just like that the footsteps seemed to giddily skip back to their car so they could go home and dream of the boy they thought loved them back.

The breath you held was finally released before you began to bow, knowing the Shimada would be walking in any second now. “Ohayou gozaimasu, G-”  
You were cut off by the fond laugh of Genji, the person who made your life so difficult as a servant to the Shimada household. “No need to be so uptight! Maid-tan!” His hand then abruptly cupped your butt and gave it a rough squeeze before he walked off chuckling leaving you breathless and flustered.  
You let out a huff through your nose, why did he always have to pick on you? He constantly prodded into your business, picked you apart on your appearance, and now he was just straight out harassing you.  
Sadly, you couldn’t quit or try to plead for help from the masters of the household. The two Shimada parents had bought you from an awful, abusive man who ran a secret drug route that somehow wasn’t caught. When they saw the bruises on your barely clothed body and the tears that flowed down freely down your cheeks, they set their money down and had you taken away by two men in suits.  
You still don’t know what happened to your ex-boyfriend, but you decided not to dwell on it. Although you did hear about a massacre in an undiscovered drug route with no leading suspects…  
Moving towards the hallway down to your room with all the other servants, you heard a knock at the door. Holding back a groan, you bit down on your bottom lip and headed to the door and pulled it back to see a heartbroken girl with black streaks and smudges around her eyes. “Please, I need to see Genji,” was just enough to tug at your heartstrings, but you couldn’t disobey Genji’s orders of ‘Never let anyone in okay, maid-tan? Or else you’ll be punished’. A shiver ran down your spine in both a pleasured and nervous spark to your eyes that shot open and you bowed deeply to show your apologizes.  
“I can not allow that miss,” As soon as your soft voice hit her ears, she narrowed her eyes and pushed a finger into your chest when you raised up again.  
“Let me in! I deserve to see him! You better let me in!-” Your frantic pleas for her to quiet down where silenced along with her when a loud, cold “silence” cut through the air.  
“Hiryonin, what is the problem?” Hanzo’s sharp gaze only left your face for a moment to gaze at the distraught woman before frowning deeply.  
Despite all the hatred you had piled up for Genji for so many years, you pushed that aside and closed the door on the woman before turning to Hanzo. You bowed deeply once more, “It was a woman who was upset that I would not let her in to see you, my apologizes for waking you.”  
Light footsteps approached you before stopping in front of you and placing a hand on your shoulder. Heat flamed up in your face as Hanzo’s powerful stare that left many weak in the knees and red in the face met your own stare. “If you are trying to defend Genji, it’s not worth it. He will never even realize what you do for him.”  
A pang struck your heart before you shook your head slowly, “I’m not...Sir.” A crack in your voice interrupted you before a few sniffles escaped before you could catch them and hold them back. You looked back up to see Hanzo’s face and when you saw the slightest frown the tears you were holding flooded your eyes and spilled down your cheeks. Covering your face, ashamed about crying in front someone with such high authority, you almost didn’t hear his voice intervened with your pitiful tears.  
“Take the rest of the day off. If someone has a problem with that, tell them to talk to me. Now go clean up before someone sees you.”  
You barely had time to thank him before he was already turning on his heel, leaving you red in the face with an untamable eagerness to relax for a whole day. You dashed off barely containing the bubbling happiness in your throat that was daring to escape. You pushed open your door and closed it with and finally let out the sweet whispers of “yes” and “hell yes” burst out of your mouth as you held your eyes tightly closed. Opening your eyes, you almost let out a yelp at the sight in front of you. There Genji laid on the bed with an amused expression, “What happened? Did you realize that you can have me all to yourself?”  
Rolling your eyes and letting out a loud, brash sigh you glared him down before moving to your closet and not giving him a second glance. “No, leave.”  
“What? What are you doing?” His baffled voice caught your attention; he was most likely surprised you were changing or the fact that you didn’t want him.  
“Well. Your brother was so kind, he gave me a day off.” You bit back a cheeky reply knowing he was still one of your masters. Weaving your fingers through the clothes, you almost didn’t hear the sound of Genji leaving and slamming your door. Letting out a yelp and looking at your bed where he last was, you noticed his phone lying there unlocked.  
“No…” You denied the thought of looking through his phone; it was probably just filled with phone numbers who he would never call again unless he needed his fix of a night filled with euphoric pleasure. Gnawing on your bottom lip you grabbed his phone and tapped the message icon without any hesitation. You clicked on the most recent person texted-who was currently spamming his phone-and what saw you made your heart drop into the pit of your stomach.  
[8:35 a.m.] Should I do it?  
[8:35 a.m.] YES. get the ass you luv so much.  
[8:38 a.m.] It’s not love, fuck off.  
[8:39 a.m.] THAT HESITATION DONT SAY IT ISNT. dude. u talk about them lik they got the best body in the world. and youve been with some rlly hot girls and boys k? and yet u havent been gettin much ass lately.  
[8:39 a.m.] we all know you like them.  
[8:40 a.m.] alot.  
With some hesitation this time, you carefully typed in your question before hitting send.  
[8:42 a.m.] If I “love” them so much then what’s their name? I should’ve had said it a million times if I’m in “love.”  
[8:42 a.m.] lmao. its y/n. there u r. now take them out. we all support you genji-kun!  
You began to fan your face to try and calm your face down as thoughts swarmed your head, did Genji -your master- actually like you? Inhaling deeply and rubbing at your cheeks you turned off the phone and put it back in its place before heading into your closet to get dressed for you day off. 

When Genji finally came back inside your room with a bandage on his face, you were finishing off the last bit of makeup you were putting on. “S...Sup.” His gawking at your appearance made your cheeks light up before you gave him a harsh glare.  
“What do you want.” You demanded before brushing down your crop top you wore and fixing your hair just a tad bit.  
“Do you, maybe, I dunno, go on a date? Well. You’re a servant so it would more like be a. Uh. Friend date? Frate.”  
You couldn’t help but laugh behind a hand on your mouth to muffle your amusement at his unusual shyness. You glanced back at only to see him gawking at you once again before he shook his head and regained his usual demeanor.  
“It would be honor to show you around,” His wink did nothing but only to flatter you as you felt the blush come back to your cheeks.  
“I would love to be shown around by you Ge-” You cut yourself off, knowing it would be considered rude to call him by his first name. You gave him a sheepish smile before fumbling with your hands, afraid he might scold you.  
“Go ahead, call me Genji. I don’t mind!” He excitedly bit his lip at your embarrassed reaction and jumped to hold your hand.  
“Okay, okay...Genji-kun.” The look on his face made you giggle even more before he wrapped you in a hug.  
“That’s the spirit Maid-tan!” He cheered you on before shushing himself and then looking towards the door to signal he wanted to take you out and about. You gave him a small nod as your consent before he dashed out the door, with your hand in his. The warmth of his smooth but rough pads on his hand somehow managed to warm you throughout all of your body, making the smile on your face never want to leave.


End file.
